


Preparation

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animagus, Fluff, Gen, Genius! Logan, Harry potter verse, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff! Patton, Janus feels bad, Kissing, Logan likes planning things, M/M, Neck Kissing, Patton is for breaking the law, Ravenclaw! Logan, Ravenclaw! Virgil, Slytherin! Janus, Step by step process of becoming animagus, Virgil and Logan make out, Virgil is nervous over becoming Animagus, Werewolf! Janus, analogical - Freeform, barely edited, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: “If you swallow the leaf,” Logan said patiently, “then all you have to do is start over. It’ll take a while, but we’ll get there.”“It’sillegal.”“That is accurate.”
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, mociet
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Preparation

“We’ll mess it up.”

“I’ll do my best to keep that from happening.”

“ _I’ll_ mess it up. You’ll do everything perfectly and then I’ll stumble in and… I don’t know. Swallow the leaf-”

“If you swallow the leaf,” Logan said patiently, “then all you have to do is start over. It’ll take a while, but we’ll get there.”

“It’s _illegal._ ”

“That is accurate.”

Virgil glared at him and Logan couldn’t but raise an eyebrow in turn, until his emo let out a loud huff and flopped across his bed. When Logan merely went back to his book, Virgil’s head shot back up and he jumped onto his feet.

“What happens if we _die?_ ”

Logan flipped the page. “I can almost assure you that won’t happen. Most people who fail at becoming an animagus turn into some half-animal half-human hybrid.” He flipped to the next page and then suddenly realized what he had said. “Which won’t happen to us, because we’ll be careful.”

That didn’t seem to make Virgil feel any better. He flopped over again, this time onto Logan’s bed, and stared up at the Ravenclaw with big brown eyes.

“I understand your reservations,” Logan said softly. He closed his book almost all the way, leaving a single finger to keep his page, and met his boyfriend’s eyes. “Neither I, Patton, nor Janus would ever think of forcing you into this. Patton and I have already committed to the idea, but despite what peer pressure may say, you are under no obligation-”

Virgil cut Logan off with a look. His body was still tense and his arms constantly crossed and uncrossed, fingers fixing his hair more than what would be the average. But there was something else in the stiffness besides nervousness and it was communicated completely in the shoulder and up region. 

Virgil’s shoulders were thrown back. His jaw was set forward and when Logan took the time to get the true meaning behind the light in Virgil’s eyes there was really only one thing he could get from it; Virgil was just as determined to do this as he was.

“I won’t deny this is not the solution I want us to settle on,” Virgil muttered. “But… I don’t have much else to add. Whatever works.”

Logan smiled softly. “You’re very brave, Virgil.”

A soft pink dusting settled over Virgil’s cheeks and he sat back up to better fix Logan with one of those “how dare you compliment me” looks so many people always seemed to wear. Logan assumed that Virgil had sat up in hopes of gaining a bit more height- but it didn’t do much for him on that front. Virgil’s forehead barely came up to his mouth.

“Are you calling me a Gryffindor?” Virgil nudged Logan with one shoulder.

Logan shut his book with a snap. “Gryffindors are typically reckless and some consider them rule-breakers. I wouldn’t call you a Gryffindor.”

“We’re about to break the law.”

“These are extenuating circumstances.”

Virgil grinned and Logan felt his heart do that familiar pit-pat that it did whenever Virgil did… anything really. On instinct, he leaned towards the other boy, it barely even registering that his body had shifted to properly face Virgil on the bed and that they had gotten closer until their thighs brushed together.

“Does it not count during extenuating circumstances?”

Logan actually paused to consider this. “I do believe most judges would be more lenient considering the motivation behind it and since there’s really no chance of us doing any harm to anyone but ourselves.”

“Mmm.”

Okay, there was definitely something purposeful in the way Virgil was shifting. They were so close at this point, Logan gave them a 33.8% chance of accidentally smacking their noses together. He said nothing though at first, not until Virgil placed his hand on the side of Logan’s stomach and used it as a way to lean closer.

“I have a hypothesis I’d like to share with you.”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah?”

“I created my hypothesis around mid-September and have been collecting evidence since that moment. At this point, I believe I have enough evidence to consider it fully tested, at least on my end.”

“Mmm?” Virgil let his hand run down Logan’s stomach and Logan swallowed.

“I believe you enjoy seeing me flustered and therefore purposely engage in actions you believe will cause this emotion.”

Virgil pulled back slightly. His body, which had previously been loose and relaxed, had tightened a little, and when he didn’t seem to be able to meet Logan’s eyes.

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all. I was just hoping to confirm my hypothesis and let you in on the fact that I am aware of it.”

Virgil met Logan’s eyes. “I can stop.”

“No, I…” Logan paused. “I believe I like the attention.”

It was something he hadn’t really considered when he first started creating substantial relationships with other people but when he had been younger, Logan had never gotten any form of good attention. His parents had never really been there and skipping grades meant that other children weren’t interested in being his friend. So it made sense to him that any form of positive attention would have him craving more of it.

Virgil’s face softened slightly and he leaned into Logan, placing his hand back onto Logan's stomach and letting it drift in ways that had Logan’s heart rate increasing.

“Well good,” he purred, “because I like giving it to you.”

Logan bent down and he and Virgil’s lips met. He parted his lips and twisted slightly, allowing himself better access to wrap his arms around Virgil’s neck, one hand settling into the Ravenclaw’s hair and the one bracing against the end of his neck and the small of his back.

They broke and Logan let his forehead fall onto Virgil’s, eyes half-closed. Virgil smiled softly and his hands travelled lightly down Logan’s shirt, making the Ravenclaw shiver.

“Kiss me again.”

Logan interrupted his own smile by leaning back down and reconnecting. They all but mashed their faces together and Virgil let out a quiet noise before straightening his back to give himself better access. A hand slipped under Logan’s white dress shirt and Logan felt his whole body light on fire at the motion, tingling wherever that hand dared to explore.

This time when they broke, Logan barely gave Virgil a second to catch his breath before he was kissing him again. Virgil had no problem meeting him and before Logan could fully comprehend it, a second hand had slipped under his shirt and Virgil ran them both along the sides of Logan’s flushed heated skin.

A quiet noise came from Logan and it was almost instantly mirrored by Virgil. His mind, which usually was able to run through anything, felt like it was moving in slow motion and seemed to lose its footing every time Virgil’s hands relocated to another part of his torso or Virgil’s tongue shifted within Logan’s mouth.

Logan sensed rather than felt the movement of Virgil’s lips and tilted his head with barely any thought as their crushing kiss shifted into Virgil gently peppering down his jawline. Had Logan not been wearing a dress shirt and a tie he might’ve traveled lower but instead Virgil just kissed right back up to his lips and Logan instantly re-parted his own.

They broke again and Logan let his head fall onto Virgil’s shoulder, breathing harsh.

“You know,” he panted, “I was doing something before this.”

Virgil’s response was a symmetrical three-finger scrape down either side of Logan’s torso. Logan quivered with the motion and turned his head slightly to face the nap of Virgil’s neck.

While Virgil might’ve had trouble due to Logan’s tie, Virgil’s black cotton shirt gave Logan easy access to Virgil’s throat and he instantly began to pepper kisses alongside it, enjoying the way Virgil’s skin heated under his lips.

Virgil tilted his head to the left, allowing Logan more skin to shower kisses across. He hummed under the attention and gave Logan a light squeeze.

“Was the something important?” Virgil murmured. 

“If you consider-” Logan wet his lips and kissed the spot right before Virgil’s shoulder began- “not turning into a hybrid human-animal important, then yes.”

Virgil's breath came out thick and heavy. “Do you think that’s important right now, Starlight?”

_Goddamn it, Virgil._

Logan knew his face had gone tomato red, not because of the strength of the heat of his cheeks, but because of his boyfriend’s stupid smirk as he said the word. 

So far, there hadn’t been a single time Virgil hadn’t used that word against him and gotten exactly the reaction he wanted.

“N-no.”

Virgil pulled Logan’s taunt body closer to him and began to trail his fingers around Logan’s chest and stomach in random patterns, every now and then forcing a shiver from the Ravenclaw. 

In response, Logan blew right where he had spent the last couple of minutes kissing and enjoyed the whimper he pulled from his boyfriend.

“Good,” Virgil simpered. “I don’t either.”

Logan finished two 500 page books on the way down to the abandoned classroom that he, Virgil, Janus, and Patton had staked out the night after Janus’s transformation. Virgil walked alongside him, a single guiding hand on his elbow to make sure Logan didn’t go walking into anything as he flipped pages faster than the speed of light.

The process, while difficult to execute, was actually quite simple to understand.

1\. Carry a mandrake leaf and leave it in your mouth from full moon to full moon.

2\. Find a “small crystal vial that receives the pure rays of the moon” (easy to buy in stores) and put both the leaf and one of your hairs in it.

3\. Add a silver teaspoon of dew from a place that neither sunlight nor human feet have touched to the crystal vial once for seven days.

4\. Add the chrysalis of a Death’s-head Hawk Moth (Once again, easy to find in stores).

5\. Put this mixture in a quiet, dark place and leave it alone until the next electrical storm (Anywhere away from people under a box would do).

6\. While waiting for the storm, place your wand tip over your heart every sunrise and sundown and say “Amato Animo Animato Animagus.”

7\. When a thunderstorm occurs, go to where you’ve hidden your crystal vial. You should discover a mouthful of blood-red potion inside it.

8\. Move out of the storm (common sense really)

9\. Place your wand-tip against your heart and say “Amato Animo Animato Animagus” then drink the potion.

10\. You should instantly turn into whatever animal you’re able to become. To turn back into a human, merely visualize your human self.

10 steps. Logan smiled to himself. He liked things to have an orderly program. It made it much easier to organize in his mind and allowed Logan to experience the joy of putting a checkmark next to what he had managed to get done.

“You shouldn’t be able to read that fast,” Virgil grumbled when Logan snapped his second book shut and reached for the classroom door’s handle. “You know, for most people, it takes hours to finish a book of that size.”

“Most people don’t read 25,341 words a minute,” Logan responded. He pulled the door open and stepped aside to allow Virgil through.

Virgil rolled his eyes but the smile on his face let Logan know he was teasing. With that smile came a much smaller, barely noticeable gleam in his eyes that Logan nearly choked upon seeing.

Apparently, Virgil was proud of the fact that Logan was able to read that quickly.

Janus was already in the room when they walked in, pacing up and down the classroom floor. His arms didn’t seem to be able to stop doing things- fixing his Slytherin tie, wiping away nonexistent wrinkles, playing with the near healed scars on the left side of his face.

“Will you stop that?” Virgil snapped. “You’re making me even more anxious, and I don’t need help with that.”

It was true. Despite the several talks Logan had worked through with Virgil, the tenseness along his boyfriend’s shoulder line remained. It had diminished greatly (a fact Logan was _very_ proud of) but it was definitely still there.

“I’m fine,” Janus waved a single hand in their direction without breaking his pacing. “I’m just thinking about the incredibly intelligent and not at all dumb decision you’ve elected to make.”

He said that, but Logan was much more interested in how he rubbed the back of his neck the moment he was done talking or how he wouldn’t quite meet their eyes. Yeah, he was trying to dissuade them.

But… 

He also really wanted them to do it. Janus had hated his transformation that much.

Well, that answered Logan’s final question. He was doing this.

“I’m here!” Patton burst into the room. “Sorry, I got held up! This adorable little first year needed help finding their way into the kitchens and once I was there, I had to greet all the house-elves, and then Jimsy and I got into a conversation on the best way to make cookies and I lost track of time-”

“Merlin, it’s fine, Patton,” Janus interrupted. “There’s no need to freak out over it.”

“Okay.” Patton took a breath. “Okay.” He turned to Logan and his arms began to flap by his sides, like a penguin attempting to fly. “So how do we start?!”

Janus opened his mouth to object, closed it, opened it again, then closed it again. All three of them raised their eyebrows at him and then Logan closed his eyes, flickering back over his ten-step plan.

They could easily get Mandrake leaves. There were several full-grown plants in the herbology room and Professor Sprout wouldn’t notice four leaves going missing, especially if they got them from different plants and cut right where the leaf began.

Keeping it in their mouth for a month might have been difficult, had Logan not known a temporary sticking charm. They could just put the leaf at the top of their mouths for a month and things would go smoothly.

All the other materials would be easy to buy in stores. If Logan and Janus split the purchases, it wouldn’t raise any red flags in the government's system and they wouldn’t be questioned about it.

“Logan.”

They would need a space to be wholly theirs. This room would probably work, but Logan couldn’t be sure it was 100% away from people, and the potion needed to be stored away from all people. Outside in the Forbidden Forest might work better. Professor Hagrid never went too far from his house, especially with how territorial the centaurs were.

“Logan.”

As for the storm, that was pure luck. There were, of course, spells Logan might use to trigger one because he didn’t want to mess with the process, just in case an unnatural thunderstorm didn’t count.

“LOGAN!”

He jumped backward and just managed to catch himself on one of the tables before he hit the ground. Virgil moved instantly, apologies on the tip of his tongue, but Logan held a hand up.

“It was an accident and it was apparently a needed one. My apologies.” Logan shook his head. “I have a plan. Janus, you need to be involved in the part of the purchases so my family isn’t flagged but besides that, we should be fine.”

Janus pursed his lips. “I still think this is an incredibly intelligent, not at all unnecessary-”

“Do you believe it will help your mental state when transforming if we are able to be there with you?” Logan interrupted.

Janus blinked.

“Yes?” He licked his lips. “But-”

“Can we be with you, without danger, as humans?”

“No.”

“Can we be with you, without danger, as animals?”

“....” Janus looked down. “Yes.”

“Then it’s necessary.” Logan met Janus’s eyes and held them. 

Janus swallowed. “You could get hurt.”

Logan nodded. “I could also die walking down a flight of stairs. Everything has risk.”

Both Virgil and Janus rolled their eyes at him while Patton nodded eagerly in agreement.

“This is why you shouldn’t read while walking down them,” Virgil told him firmly.

Logan didn’t respond, mostly because could tell his boyfriend wasn’t serious.

Mostly.

“So where do we start?!” Patton actually spun in a circle in excitement and finished his dancing by placing one arm around Janus. “We need to do this as quickly as possible!”

“We start,” Logan began, “with you distracting Professor Sprout in Greenhouse 5 while Janus and I break into Greenhouse 2 to steal Mandrake leaves.”

All three of them stared expectantly at him and Logan cleared his throat.

“So here’s the plan…”


End file.
